1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined toothbrush and tongue scraper with anti-slip bumps therebetween and more particularly pertains to promoting oral hygiene through a combination tooth brush and tongue scraper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for promoting oral hygiene through various methods and apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, promoting oral hygiene through various methods and apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of promoting oral hygiene through methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,574,654 to Moore discloses a multi-piece device for cleaning a tongue and for rushing teeth. Other patents show various tongue cleaners and various toothbrushes by themselves.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a one-piece combined toothbrush and tongue scraper with anti-slip bumps therebetween that allow simplified oral hygiene.
In this respect, the combined toothbrush and tongue scraper with anti-slip bumps therebetween according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of promoting oral hygiene through a combination tooth brush and tongue scraper.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved combined toothbrush and tongue scraper with anti-slip bumps therebetween which can be used for Promoting oral hygiene through a combination tooth brush and tongue scraper. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.